


Flowers and Stars

by SpaceBunBun



Category: fire emblem awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: My friend Celyne got a little cold and hasn't been feeling well. So I decided to write her OTP, Lissa and Ricken. They are really cute. I got like twenty cavities rereading their supports. This took me all day to write and I have no idea why. It took me so long. Please get better soon Celyne!





	Flowers and Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TRCelyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRCelyne/gifts).



Lissa took her eyes off of her flowers to look out through the tall glass windows. The sun light was warm and kind. She smiled as the people walked by the shop and looked into the store. Ricken became intrigued by it. She had a bright cheery smile that drew him into the flower shop. He walked passed this store every day, but never knew it. He opened the door, getting an array of different smells. It was overpowering, but it wasn't subtle. 

"Hello!~" Lissa called out. 

She was cute. It left Ricken a loss for words. 

"How are you?" She asked. 

"I-I am fine!" He said, blushing. 

"If there is anything you need help with, please ask!" 

"Of...of course!" 

Ricken walked around the store. There were so many different flowers. The store was filled with roses, daisies, chrysanthemum, and many more that he couldn't really name, or even knew about. Every so often he would peer over to her to try to get a good look at her face. She noticed and would flash him a small smile. She walked over to him, giving him a bigger smile. 

"Is there something I can help you with? A specific flower that you were looking for?" She asked. 

"I...I wan...My mother is in the hospital..." He trailed off. His eyes started to wander around the store. "I want flowers my mother." 

Lissa giggled. "Is that all silly?" 

"Y-Yes." 

She walked away for a few minutes. She grabbed a pink gerbera daisy bouquet and handed it to him. "These flowers mean admiration and sympathy. They make great for a get well present!" 

"Oh, really?" 

"Yes!" 

"Thank you..." 

The two walked up to the counter. Ricken paid for the flowers and walked out of the shop. He walked towards the hospital to give the flowers to his mother. The next day, he walked to the flower shop. He looked through the windows. She was, there talking to a customer. At the corner of her eye, Lissa saw the man from the day before. She smiled at him and gave him a little wave. Ricken's face became bright red. He covered his face and kept on walking. The next couple of weeks, he would pass by the flower shop. With his mother out of the hospital, he wanted to find other excuses to see her. The excuses included one of his friend's being sick, a retirement at his job, a birthday, and other pathetic ones. 

"Hello Ricken!" Lissa said, cheerfully. "What kind of bouquet do you need today?" 

"I need one for a friend. They recently go engaged." Ricken replied. 

"Oh, how nice! Follow me!" 

Ricken followed her to a display that had lilies on them. 

"You know, I've noticed you come here a lot. Why is that?" She asked, arranging the a bouquet. 

He blushed and quickly took his eyes off of her. He didn't know how to tell her that she was cute and he wanted to ask her on a date. "I-I like flowers and giving people flowers!" He nervously said. 

She giggled. "That's really nice of you!" 

"Th-Thanks." 

"You're welcome. How is your mother doing by the way?" 

"She's great! Thank you!" 

"You're welcome!" Lissa handed Ricken the bouquet. "There! It's already to go!" 

"Thank you!" 

"You're welcome!" 

The two giggled. They walked up to the counter and Ricken paid for it. He waved goodbye as he left the store. He sighed. He still didn't have the courage to ask her on a date. When he got home, he looked up the meanings of the various types of floors. He found one that could work, he only hoped that it did. Even though he didn't like it, he went to to a different flower shop. They had a little display of single roses. He grabbed one of them and paid for it. He walked over to Lissa's flower shop. He walked up to the door and stopped. He took a deep breath in and exhaled. 

"Okay Ricken," he said, "you can do this!" He started to pace back and forth in front of the establishment. "No I can't! Ugh!" He said to himself. His paces were starting to become more rapid. It started to freak out the people around him. "You know what, I can do this!" He finally opened the door. He looked around for Lissa, smiling at her when he found her. He held out the single rose. 

Lissa blushed a little. "Ricken, why are you giving me a red rose?" 

"B-Because I like you! I want to go on a date with you?!" Ricken replied. 

There was silence. Their faces became a deep red. 

"You what?!" 

"I want to take you on a date!" 

"I accept!" 

"Great! I will pick you up on Tuesday at 6pm!" 

"That sounds wonderful! See you then!" 

Lissa took the red rose as she saw Ricken stumble out of the shop. He didn't get far, he jumped in the air in excitement and started to cheer for himself. 

"Hooray! I didn't it!" 

Lissa smiled as she smelled the flower. For the rest of the day, she whistled a happy tune while she was working. The next couple of days went by rather quickly. Ricken didn't dress up to fancy. He wore some jeans, a plain t-shirt, and a nice jacket. He grabbed the picnic basket and headed over to Lissa's place. He waited a few seconds after he knocked on her door. She was stunning. She was wearing a nice light yellow dress that went down to her knees. 

"Y-You look amazing." Ricken complimented. 

"Thank you!" She said. "You look nice too." 

"T-Thanks." 

The two walked, hand-in-hand, to the park. Ricken led her to a secluded spot. He placed the blanket on the ground. The two sat on the ground and took out the food from the basket. The sun slowly started set and the stars started to shine. 

"Wow! There are so many stars out!" Lissa said. 

"Yeah!" Ricken said. "There really bright too!" 

"This is so cool! Oh! Look at that, Big Dipper is out!" Lissa said, pointing at the constellation. 

"The Little Dipper is too!" He said. He took her arm and made her point at that one. 

"Wooow! So cool!" 

"Hehe." 

"What other constellations are out?" 

The two looked around, trying to find some. They only found a couple more. Lissa came up with a game, make an object out of the stars. She was really good at it. She made a cat, a dog, a bunny, and a couple more animals. 

Ricken pointed at one star and made something out of it. "That one is a shield." He said. He pointed at another star and made something out of that. "That is a book!" 

"Oh, look at that!" 

"What?" 

Lissa pointed at a star and traced a line to make something. "It's a wizard hat!" 

"Wow, that's so cool!" 

Lissa ran to the playground and sat on the swing. Ricken walked up behind her and started to push her. Ricken sat on the swing beside her and started kick his legs back and forth. The two laughed as they were on the swinging. It was only a matter of time before Ricken got winded. He got off and waited for Lissa to do the same. He grabbed the picnic basket, blanket, and the other stuff he brought. Lissa held onto his arm and they walked around the park. They talked and talked, forgetting the time. It became very late before Ricken got Lissa home. 

"Goodbye." Lissa said, kissing his cheek. 

"Goodbye." Ricken said. 

He watched her walk inside her house. He smiled, walking away. When got home, he laid down on his couch. He started to squeal like a little child. He smiled and couldn't wait to spend some more time with Lissa.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Celyne got a little cold and hasn't been feeling well. So I decided to write her OTP, Lissa and Ricken. They are really cute. I got like twenty cavities rereading their supports. This took me all day to write and I have no idea why. It took me so long. Please get better soon Celyne!


End file.
